In My Dreams
by Chibi aka Shinigami's Sis
Summary: Another songficcy! My second post! WOW! Warning: MAJOR SHOUNEN-AI!!!


Um---Let me see… This songfic came from my demented imagination and listening to too much REO Speedwagon

Um---Let me see… This songfic came from my demented imagination and listening to too much REO Speedwagon. I REALLY like REO, yup yup. *nod nod * I love REO. 

The song and Gundam boys aren't mine. They belong to their owners. 

__

There was a time some time ago 

When every sunrise meant a sunny day, oh a sunny day

But now when the morning light shines in

It only disturbs the dreamland where I lay, oh where I lay

Duo reflected on life before Deathscythe, before he was flung headfirst into the war-torn world. He thought back to the old church. 

A little child Duo awoke from his slumber in a bed in the old church. He rolled over and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked out the window, at the shining sun, at the brand new day.

Duo stepped out of his little reverie, looking at the sun, which now just meant another day of killing, of death. He fought back the tears and strode towards the Winner Estate. 

_I used to thank the Lord when I'd wake_

For life and love and the golden sky above me

But now I pray the stars will go on shinin'

Duo lay on his back in his room in the Winner Estate, once more drifting back towards his memories. He tried to fight it, but failed as the old memory swept over him again.

Young Duo. Looking at the sun. Smiling. Laughing. Pure genuine smiles and laughs, not the faked ones he used now. 

Duo fell back into reality and glared at the sun which rose in the east.

_You see in my dreams you love me_

Duo looked at the ceiling and the sun was forgotten as his eyelids fell shut and another dream overtook him.

_Heero…_

Beside him lay Heero, holding him close. Duo smiled. And Heero did too. 

Duo awoke to someone shaking him by his shoulders. His violet eyes met two cobalt blue ones. Heero…

_Daybreak is a joyful time_

Just listen to the songbird harmonies, oh the harmonies

But, I wish the dawn would never come

I wish there was silence in the trees, oh the trees

If only I could stay asleep

At least I could pretend you're thinkin' of me

Duo looked at Heero and smiled. "Heero… Why'd ya have to wake me up, eh? I was having such a great dream!"

Heero snorted. "Just get up."

Heero left and Duo leaned back into his pillows. He sighed and wished he could sleep some more, and dream his forbidden dreams. But he knew he had to get up or otherwise suffer the Japanese pilot's wrath so he climbed out of bed.

_'Cause nighttime is the one time I am happy_

You see in my dreams

We climb and climb and at the top we fly

Let the world go on below us

We are lost in time

The sun had set once more and Duo lay hugging a black pillow close to his chest in his sleep. 

Heero is sitting beside him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leans in and brushes Duo's lips with his own. Duo feels a strong hand grab his and two long white feathery wings sprout from Heero's shoulders. Heero takes Duo in his arms and they take off into the night.

__

And I don't know really what it means

All I know is that you love me

In my dreams

Duo hugged the pillow harder as a name fell from his lips: "Heero…"

_I keep hopin' one day I'll awaken _

And someday he'll be lying by my side

And as I wonder if the dawn is really breakin'

He touches me and suddenly I'm alive

Duo awoke to someone touching his bare arm.

Cobalt eyes looked into his own.

"Duo?"

"Y-yeah, Heero?"

"Did you call me?"

Duo blushed. "Um, maybe…"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Duo began, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, he found himself spilling out his dream and all his bottled emotions to the one he thought he should keep them hidden from- Heero.

_And we climb and climb and at the top we fly_

Let the world go on below us

And we are lost in time

And I don't know really what it means

All I know is that you love me

Duo blushed crimson. He hadn't meant to spill out all of his feelings.

"Duo?"

He looked up from the sheet he was ruthlessly strangling between his clenched fists.

"Yeah, Heero?"

Heero took Duo's chin in his hand and slowly leaned over and brushed Duo's lips with his own. As Heero pulled away, Duo's eyes flew open and he panted, "H-Heero?"

Heero smiled. "I think I like your dreams…"

Then Heero pulled Duo into his lap and covered Duo's mouth with his own.

_In my dreams_

Did it suck, huh? Well, give me a break. It's my third attempt at a songfic. * sighs*** **Well, send your criticism and comments to: [chibi_bracetail@yahoo.com][1] Thank you!

   [1]: mailto:chibi_bracetail@yahoo.com



End file.
